Linked Hearts
by SoftasaRosePetal
Summary: Now that Riku has been killed, Sora and Kairi begin to have time to be together. Realizing the extent of their feelings for each other, the become closer and closer. Will they finally get together?
1. Riku's Death

Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Chapter One - Riku's Death  
  
Riku looked up at Sora with cold eyes, and Sora knew that he would die if he did not get help soon. The blood poured from the deep gash on Riku's left shoulder, soaking his uniform and Sora's handkerchief, which Sora held on the wound.  
  
The monster that had attacked Riku came up behind Sora, and Sora saw its shadow loom over him. Anger flared inside of him and he clasped his keyblade. With a newfound strength, Sora whipped around and drove his sword deep into the heartless' stomach. He stabbed the monster again and again, even after he knew that it was already dead. Kairi came up behind him, touching his shoulder and making him stop.  
  
"It's dead Sora," she whispered in his ear. "You don't need to waste your time on that dead corpse when Riku needs our help."  
  
"You are right Kairi," Sora put the keyblade back where it belonged and again rushed to Riku's side.  
  
"Sora," Riku coughed, face growing paler. His eyes glazed over, looking darker and cloudier. "Sora."  
  
"I am here," Sora replied and Kairi took Riku's right hand in hers. She grabbed Sora's hand with her left hand.  
  
"Sora," Riku coughed again. "Promise, promise me that you will take care of Kairi."  
  
"But you will be ok. Help is on the way," tears brimmed Kairi's eyes and her voice quivered.  
  
"Promise Sora! I don't have much time," Riku coughed and his eyelids slid over his eyes.  
  
Sora shook him, panic in his eyes and voice.  
  
"No! You are going to be ok."  
  
"Sora." Riku opened his eyes again. "Promise me!"  
  
After much time, Sora sighed and nodded.  
  
"Thank you," his eyelids gave way again and his head dropped to one side, blood still pouring from his wound. His hand grew cold in Kairi's and it slid to the ground as his soul left his body.  
  
The tears that Kairi had pushed back came flowing out and Sora pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried, Sora's arms wrapped around her. He held her close, then kissed her head.  
  
"It's ok Kairi," He whispered, pulling her closer. "It'll be ok." 


	2. The Spirit of Riku

Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Chapter Two - The Spirit of Riku  
  
The pastor said the final words and the casket was lowered into the ground. Few had come to Riku's funeral - naturally, Kairi and Sora were there, standing side-by-side. Kairi's black, funeral robes blew back behind her in the wind and her dark veil hid her tears. Sora tried to remain composed, more for Kairi's sake than for his image, but tears stung his eyes with no control. He swallowed, pushing them back.  
  
When everyone had left - which was pretty much after the casket was lowered - Kairi and Sora stood together, both looking at their now dead friend. Kairi took a deep breath and Sora wrapped his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder then turned to look at him. Sora slowly lifted her veil to reveal her tear-stung cheeks.  
  
"I know I look terrible," she said, looking down.  
  
Sora reached up and tilted her chin so she was looking into his eyes.  
  
"You look fine," he whispered. He smiled.  
  
"Thanks," she said, smiling.  
  
They stood there for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes. Then Sora leaned down, slowly closing his eyes, and kissed Kairi lightly. When he pulled back and opened his eyes, she was smiling at him. Then he stroked her cheek and she kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they stayed that way for some time.  
  
When the pair pulled away from each other, they simultaneously looked at Riku's grave. Kairi dropped to her knees in front on the tombstone and Sora put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Come on," he said. "Let's go."  
  
She nodded and stood. As they walked back to their homes, Kairi grabbed Sora's hand, squeezing it tightly.  
  
That night, as he lay in bed, Sora thought of Kairi.and of the memory of Riku. He thought of their times together.and how much he liked Kairi. He felt so close to her, yet so far apart. After the events of the day, he assumed she liked him. But he wasn't sure.  
  
An image of Riku popped into his head. He remembered how, when they were younger, they would fight for Kairi's attention. They would race each other, and say sweet things to her. Flirting was a common thing among the trio.which was now just a duo. He still couldn't believe that Riku was dead because he felt Riku with him constantly. He partially blamed himself for Riku's death - if he had just watched his back better, or had called 9- 1-1 faster, sooner, maybe Riku would still be alive and Sora wouldn't be so sad.  
  
That night, as he slept, the spirit of Riku touched his dreams, appearing to him in his angel form. "Riku?" Sora asked. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, Sora," Riku's angel replied. "It's me."  
  
"What.how."  
  
"I have no time to explain.I just wanted to let you know that you and I will always be friends - even through death. Don't blame yourself for my death, either - it was an accident. Purely and solely an accident. Promise me, like before, that you will take care of Kairi - watch out for her."  
  
Sora nodded, and the image of Riku began to fade.  
  
"No!" Sora shouted.  
  
"RIKU!" Sora sat up in bed, screaming, soaked in sweat.  
  
He took deep breaths, thinking about his dream. What could that have possibly meant?  
  
That same night, Riku appeared before Kairi as well, confessing his feelings for her. He explained they could never be, for he was dead and she also liked Sora. He had hugged her and told her to take care of herself, then left her to sleep. She did not wake up fitfully that night. She woke the next morning, remembering the dream as vividly as if it were real. 


	3. A Personal Invite

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I created  
Hikaru based on a singer from the video game.  
  
Chapter Three - A Personal Invite  
  
Ding-Dong!  
  
Sora rang Kairi's doorbell later the next afternoon. He waited anxiously for someone to answer the door.  
  
A few moments later, Kairi's mother, Hikaru, swung open the wooden door, curls bouncing merrily. Cheerfulness filled her face, all the way to the tips of her eyelashes, when she saw Sora's face. Seeing her so happy made him smile.  
  
"Why, hello, Sora!" she said excitedly. "Needless to say, you are here to see Kairi, not me. Let me go get her."  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Hikaru," Sora nodded, fumbling with his hands behind his back nervously. He waited patiently for Kairi on the empty porch.  
  
"Sora?" Kairi asked, now standing in the doorway with her arms crossed to keep herself warm. Just seeing her made him smile, and seeing him made her smile.  
  
"Hi Kairi," Sora took a step towards her.  
  
"Hi," she replied stepping onto the porch and closing the door behind her. She pulled her jacket close to her body, and the wind blew her hair behind her. She stood very close to him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me on a walk along the beach," he said nervously. He crossed his fingers behind his back.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Kairi smiled. "Just.just let me tell my mom really quick."  
  
She turned back to the door, opened it, and yelled to her mother that she was going for a walk and would be back in about an hour. Once her mother replied, she slammed the door and smiled, turning back to Sora.  
  
"Let's go," she said. She pushed past Sora and started down the stairs of her porch. He turned as she went, his gaze following her. She stopped when she saw he wasn't there. "Well, come on."  
  
Kairi stood on the last step, gazing up at him with her right hand on her hip.  
  
"What?" she asked. He just stood there on her porch, smiling at her but frozen on the porch.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing," Sora smiled even wider and hopped down the stairs. "Let's go."  
  
"Okay." she replied, hesitating before joining back up with him. She stood very close to him as they walked down the road to the beach, slowly. 


End file.
